Fatigue
by EveryoneLikesFatRobots
Summary: CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN. An Prison Pit weight gain snippet. C.F. is captured and overfed by a delicious beast.


Prison Pit belongs to Johnny Ryan. I just happened to write this because I wanted to get some creative juices out.

(also, it could take place where C.F. consumed _alot_ of bodies and it all turns into fat...)

* * *

Cannibal Fuckface, who was now about half a ton, was sweltering in the hellish heat of the pit. With the slorge conjoined into his soft, yet flabby left arm; it was trying to lick his succulent fatty folds to earn moisture.

When C.F. sat down near a plant, which had many decapitated heads and heaps of flesh from the sides, the slorge was still licking of the sweat from his folds. His massive gut was blocking the passage to his dick; so that slorge had rested for a while.

It was only a matter of time until he was suddenly, clutched in by a pair of tentacles; bringing him into a large ship.

* * *

C.F. was strapped down to what seems to be a mattress; big enough for the blood-coated blob. An ventilator was hooked up to his mouth; and a few needles were injected into his vein-coated arms, gut, legs, and ass cheeks. He was feeling very lethargic, and was unable to move any part of his body. A set of tentacles were released in front of him, with a large tray of chocolate chip cookies and a few cans of beer.

He moaned in pain as one of the slippery tentacles slipped a cookie into his shark-toothed mouth. He chewed and swallowed, only to be leaving a chocolate coated mouth with some crumbled, baked dough falling out of his maw.

As the slime from the tentacle that had spiked the cookie; his heart became 5 times bigger, and his stomachs had multiplied into four. As C.F. licked his lips; More of the moist cookies were being shoved down his throat.

He was getting fatter; with his veins swelling up, looking like 'conjoined pimples', and he belched and farted constantly at the same time; leaving his farts to become louder until they had formed into feces.

* * *

"Hey shitlord;" C.F. said; as he belched. "Keep pumping me with those cookies."

He was now 8 tons, compressing the ship with his massive amounts of blubber. His slorge was now literally; a gigantic blob of lard, unable to see under it's ponderous flab. Despite this, C.F. was still hungry enough to "consume the universe". The tentacled being, continued feeding the mountainous; blood-smeared blob that was Cannibal FuckFace.

His heart, which was now the size of a small house; began beating faster, and growing larger as well. His swollen veins had also reached the point of bursting. After the feeding; his slorge weezed heavily; it coughed, and closed its' eyes.

He began to breath heavily under his cookie-filled mouth. Trying to consume the rest, he struggled to swallow. The tentacles suddenly filled C.F. with more cookies, cramming more batches of the chewy, yet fattening sweets into his shark-like maw.

He then hatched a craving for tentacles.

Those tentacles were being chewed; and slightly swallowed up by the blobbish being. After he was done eating up all of the appendages, out was a large beast with many mouths and barely any eyes.

"Haw haw haw haw...!" The beast baffled. "You should have seen the _disgusting _look on your face!"

The reflection on the monster's teeth, of Cannibal FuckFace's softened, yet massively obese face; left him speechless for a moment. He then snarled at the monster.

"You motherfucker...!" C.F. exclaimed.

He then broke apart the straps with his strength, despite his extreme obesity. His fatty wrists and ankles were now free. He suddenly tried to stand up, and this caused his body to jiggle.

After trying to stand, he fell forward onto the beast, and began taking bites out of the flesh of the mouthed being. While he was binging on the flesh, and leaving huge gaps onto the body, his body grew fatter, and caused the ship to collapse under his monstrous weight.

* * *

When C.F. was done eating the beast in under 50 minutes, His complete immobility had came back. He released a belch loud enough to be heard around the area.

The morbidly obese slorge from his overstuffed arm had woken up, and noticed something about his 'owner''s moobs. They were suddenly leaking milk. The slorge struggled to reach the nipples, and finally reached the soft nipple opening. It gave the left nipple a suck; and began to enjoy it.

C.F. noticed and left his moobs being sucked dry, and felt pleasure from the inside.


End file.
